Ahora que hay tiempo
by feratomico
Summary: Si hay algo que no puedes hacer por que no te da tiempo... ¡pues te aprovechas de las oportunidades!.
1. Iniciando

Hola, primero, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerte ésta historia. Segundo, Dgray man y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños no mios. Y tecero, en ésta historia probablemente los personajes tengan algún cambio en su carácter porque hace mucho que no veo nada de dgray man.

Ésta historia tiene la clasificación M debido a los dos últimos capítulos, que contienen situaciones explícitas, aunque conforme vayas leyendo te darás cuenta a donde apunta esto.

* * *

Lenalee Lee, una joven exorcista que era conocida por todos los miembros de la orden oscura por su belleza y amable carácter, ademas de ser la hermana del jefe de la sección europea de la orden.

Allen Walker se había unido a la orden hacia casi medio año, de inmediato hizo amistad con la joven, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que entre ellos se sintiera algo mas, sin embargo aunque ambos habían intentado dar ese paso siempre había algo que les interrumpía, y ese 'algo mas' no se llevaba a cabo, así que después de pensarlo mucho Lenalee estaba decidida a terminar con ese asunto ahora mismo, o mas bien a empezarlo.

Lenalee había decidido que para evitar cualquier interrupción lo mejor sería ir con Allen cuando los demás habitantes de la orden estuvieran en sus habitaciones, y esos momentos casi solo pasaban tarde en la noche.

Allen estaba en su habitación sentado en su escritorio, hasta hace un momento se encontraba leyendo, ahora parecía disponerse a escribir algo, solo que la inspiración no parecía dejarlo avanzar a menos de un centímetro del papel, además fue interrumpido de pronto por unos golpecitos en su puerta.

-Allen, ¿estás ahí?- Allen reconoció la voz de Lenalee detrás de la puerta.

-Si, ahora voy- el chico guardó el libro que estaba leyendo en uno de los cajones antes de dirigirse a la puerta a abrir -hola Lenalee, ¿sucede algo?-.

-¿Eh?... ¡no! ¿por qué lo preguntas Allen?- la chica estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Pensé que había sucedido algo, ya que no es normal que vengas a visitarme tan tarde, pero es bueno que no vengas por eso.

-Ah, solo es que no tengo sueño y pensé en venir a platicar un rato contigo- terminó la frase con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pasa Lenalee, ¿hay algo en especial de lo que quieras hablar?- Allen estaba extrañado, pero le agradaba que ella viniera para platicar con él.

La chica tomó asiento en la cama del chico, mientras él regreso a su silla frente a su escritorio quedando de espaldas a ella, el chico lo hizo debido a que se sentía un poco cohibido de estar a solas tan tarde con la chica.

-En realidad no, espero no haberte interrumpido en algo importante.

Ella notó que Allen parecía un poco avergonzado, eso para ella era parte del encanto del inglés, así que decidió acercarse a él, llegando a recargarse en el mismo escritorio de Allen a un lado de él, cuando volteó a mirarlo notó como Allen apartaba rápidamente la vista de ella.

-Eh... pues creo que si era algo importante, pero puede esperar un momento- Allen estaba visiblemente nervioso, después de todo Lenalee estaba casi frente a él, pero estando sentado quedaba a la altura de el pecho de la chica y cuando trató de apartar la vista de ellos había volteado involuntariamente hacia las piernas de la chica, que al estar recargada en el escritorio su falda se subía un poco y le daba una vista muy buena, pero por cortesía trató de no mirarla...

-Allen..¿me estabas viendo las piernas?- claro que Lena se había dado cuenta y esto le parecía una oportunidad para acercarse.

-¿Eh?, no yo... ¡no!- Allen no supo que hacer ante esa pregunta y bajo la mirada.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo Allen- Lenalee se estaba divirtiendo mucho con las reacciones del chico.

-Bien, lo hice, pero no fue algo a propósito, lo siento- Allen trató de disculparse, pero la china no lo iba a dejar tan fácil

-¿De verdad sientes haberme visto las piernas?... ¿o sientes el que no haya sido intencional?- Lenalee cuestionó al chico acercando su rostro a él y sonriendo con malicia.

Allen no pudo decir ni hacer nada mas que mirar a la chica con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Está bien Allen, te creo- ella dijo eso, pero no tenía intención de detenerse todavía, y ante la mirada incrédula de Allen se sentó sobre el escritorio -entonces dime, ¿qué estabas haciendo antes de que yo llegara?.

El joven inglés estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la chica repentinamente cruzó las piernas, un detalle que le impidió cualquier otro razonamiento.

-Nada, ¡yo no vi nada!... no hice nada, si, ¡no! yo no hacía nada- Allen tenía la cara completamente roja y ya no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a la china, por su parte ella hizo como que no se daba cuenta.

-Tengo la sensación de que no quieres decirme Allen... y eso no me gusta- Lenalee fingió molestia y se levantó del escritorio para regresar a la cama del chico, eso hizo sentir un poco mas calmado al chico, que se animó a contestar.

-Me conoces bien Lena, es cierto que es algo que no me atrevo a decirte, pero te prometo que no es algo malo.

Allen había contestado sin voltear a ver a la chica y eso lo aprovechó ella para acercarse desde atrás y abrazarlo, eso por supuesto que fue sorpresivo para Allen.

-Sabes Allen, me gustaría que pudieras contarme todo- la chica susurró al oído del inglés y eso combinado con la sensación de los pechos de ella recargados en sus hombros era bastante para él.

-Allen ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que me gustas- Lena acompañó esta frase dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Allen pensó en lo que acababa de escuchar, deshizo el abrazo de Lena haciendo a un lado sus brazos para levantarse de la silla, se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente, tomo sus manos y los llevo a la altura del pecho de ambos y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

-Tienes razón Lenalee, creo que ya sabia que te gustaba, aunque creo que tu también deberías saber que me gustas- Allen terminó su frase dándole un beso igual al que había recibido hace unos momentos.

Ambos se quedaron un momento mirándose a los ojos antes de empezar a reírse los dos.

-Si los dos lo sabíamos, ¿entonces por qué no nos lo habíamos dicho Allen?.

-No estoy bien seguro del porque no lo habías hecho tu, pero por alguna maldita y extraña "casualidad" cada vez que traté de decírtelo algo pasaba y perdía la oportunidad.

Lenalee volvió a sonreír.

-Te parecerá muy extraño, pero me pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Todavía con la sonrisa en el rostro ambos se miraron a los ojos y naturalmente fueron reduciendo la distancia entre sus labios y ya casi se tocaban cuando una vez mas esta noche, alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Aún estás despierto Allen?- la voz de Lavi los sobresalto un poco y se separaron.

-No puede ser...- dijo Allen en voz baja y con resignación, luego ambos sonrieron nerviosamente.

Allen le puso un dedo sobre los labios a Lena

-Espera un momento Lavi, ya voy- antes de dirigirse a la puerta el chico se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo del uniforme para aparentar que ya estaba acostado y llevó a Lenalee a ocultarse detrás de la puerta.

-Hola Lavi, ¿qué pasa?- saludó el albino al pelirrojo.

-Hola, estaba en la biblioteca trabajando y me encontré con otro de estos libros que podrían ayudarte- Lavi le dio el libro a Allen, una historia romántica y Allen sonrió al verlo.

-¡Gracias viejo!- Allen y Lavi chocaron los puños.

-No hay por que, pero de verdad no creo que necesites leer tantos libros, tal vez solo deberías decírselo y ya, las cosas saldrán bien ya verás, piensa en eso, ahora me voy, antes de que el viejo panda trate de darme mas trabajo.

-¡Gracias!.

Allen solo pudo sonreír por las palabras de Lavi, quien se marchó a su habitación, después cerró la puerta para encontrarse con una Lenalee bien decidida a saber lo que hablaban los chicos.

-¿Decirle "qué" a "quién" Allen?.

Hora de explicar para Allen, así que sentaron juntos en la cama.

-Lenalee... ¡te quiero mucho!- dijo Allen con una gran sonrisa tratando de distraer a Lena.

-Yo también Allen, gracias, pero quiero escuchar tu explicación de todas formas- contestó Lenalee exigente pero también con una sonrisa.

-Pues... hace como un mes pensé en decirte eso, pero me dí cuenta de que no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que busqué algo de donde guiarme y lo único que se me ocurrió fue buscar alguna novela romántica en la biblioteca, Lavi me ayudó con eso, después de leer algunas intenté decírtelo, pero cada vez que estábamos juntos cuando trataba de buscar el momento adecuado me tardaba mucho y pasaba algo que lo arruinaba, así que lo que he estado pensando últimamente es que si por alguna razón no podía decírtelo de frente tal vez sería una buena idea escribirlo y dártelo, así que he seguido leyendo libros para poder escribirte algo que pudiera expresarlo, pero por alguna razón no he podido siquiera poner el lápiz sobre el papel, lo he platicado con Lavi y me ha estado alentando a que te lo dijera sin mas, tal vez leer tantas historias románticas me hicieron pensar que tenía que darte un momento "especial"... ahora que lo pienso tal vez lo que mas puede acercarse a lo que quería decirte es esto...

Allen tomó suavemente las mejillas de la chica y juntó sus labios con los de ella, un beso suave, tierno, con mucho cariño y lo suficientemente largo para que los sentimientos de ambos pasaran al otro.

-Lo lograste Allen- Lenalee le sonrió con ternura -si fue un momento especial- con eso le provocó un gran sonrojo al chico, luego ella fue quien tomo a Allen por los hombros para repetir el beso pero aún no tenían suficiente suerte para eso.

-¿¡Estás ahí Lenalee!- la voz era fácilmente reconocible y provocó que los chicos separaran en un instante, era el hermano de Lena.

-¡Abre en este momento Allen Walker!- gritó Komui al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta, por su parte Allen reaccionó rápido llevando otra vez a Lenalee detrás de la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Komui?- Allen abrió y contestó fingiendo sueño y molestia.

-¡¿Tienes aquí a mi hermanita?- el supervisor se asomó en la habitación, pero no la encontró.

-¡No!, pero ¿por qué la tendría aquí a estas horas?- Allen de verdad estaba molesto, pero por la interrupción.

-Pudiste haberla secuestrado, después de todo ella es hermosa.

-Tienes razón es hermosa, pero como puedes ver no está aquí, ¿has buscado en la biblioteca?, la vi allí ésta tarde- Komui estrechó los ojos por el cometario de Allen.

-Cierto, debe estar allí, no se como pude pensar que estaría aquí, ella es demasiado pura para estar en la habitación de un chico tan tarde- y así como había llegado Komui partió en dirección de la biblioteca.

Allen cerró la puerta, ahí estaba Lenalee con las manos en la boca tratando de contener la risa.

-Gracias Allen, evitaste que me quedara sin mi amado, pero ahora voy a tener que correr a mi habitación, hasta mañana.

-¿Qué? Pero...- Allen no pudo decir nada mas antes de que Lenalee se marchara rápidamente, solo la vio alejarse.

Allen cerró la puerta, dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió a su cama a acostarse, cuando ya estaba acostado otra vez tocaron su puerta.

-¡¿Y ahora qué?- abrió la puerta moesto.

-Se me había olvidado esto- frente a la puerta estaba Lena, quien rápidamente lo tomó de los hombros y le planto un beso igual al que antes le dio Allen -Ahora si, hasta mañana- y una vez mas la vio marcharse, pero esta vez regreso a su cama con una risita tonta en los labios.


	2. Planeando

Hola, primero, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerte ésta historia. Segundo, Dgray man y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, no mios. Y tercero, en ésta historia probablemente los personajes tengan algún cambio en su personalidadr porque hace mucho que no veo nada de dgray man, pero me todavía me gusta éste par.

Ésta historia tiene la clasificación M debido a los dos últimos capítulos, que contienen situaciones explícitas

* * *

Lenalee y Allen ya llevan algunos meses con su relación, básicamente la han continuado de la misma forma en que comenzó: Lena visita por las noches a Allen en su habitación, generalmente es cuando la mayoría de los miembros de la orden deberían estar dormidos, esto fue decisión de la joven pareja por algunas razones, entre ellas la mas importante es Komui, ya que aunque de alguna forma milagrosa Allen lograra convencerlo de permitirle salir con Lena es casi seguro que no les dejaría suficiente espacio.

Por ese motivo los chicos llevan una relación doble, durante el día ambos tratan de portarse como lo hacían antes de ser pareja con la diferencia de que sus amigos saben que lo son y por eso tienen su complicidad, a veces claro, también aprovechan los momentos en que consiguen estar solos para ser cariñosos entre si y en ello reciben la ayuda de Timcampy que actúa como guardia para ellos, por otro lado durante la noche se portan como una verdadera pareja de enamorados, es decir; ternura, apoyo, compañía, conversaciones con y sin sentido, silencios cómodos, risas, besos, abrazos, caricias, calidez y entre varias cosas mas por supuesto calentura, ¡como cualquier relación normal!.

De hecho su relación avanzó bastante, Allen se portaba mucho mas atento con Lena y ella con él, siempre respetando la privacidad del otro, después de todo sabían que lo importante no había sido empezar, mas bien lo importante era mantener su relación y se notaba el buen trabajo de ambos, lo único que parecía seguir casi igual que al comienzo eran esas muy inoportunas interrupciones, aunque parecía que ellas avanzaban junto con ellos ya que, primero eran interrumpidos al intentar declararse, luego interrumpieron las conversaciones, luego los besos, luego las caricias... supongo que es claro "antes de qué" eran interrumpidos últimamente.

Su relación va tan bien que ésas interrupciones también son parte de las conversaciones y de algunas bromas entre ellos, y como buena pareja las interrupciones mas recientes los llevaron a encarar el tema del sexo.

Lenalee ya estaba en la habitación de Allen durante una de sus visitas nocturnas, estaba recostada en la cama con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Allen que estaba sentado acariciando su pelo y entre su conversación salió el tema.

-¿Te has dado cuenta tu también verdad Allen?.

-¿De esas interrupciones?, ¡claro!- él le mostró su sonrisa.

-A veces son muy molestas, ¿no?- Allen asintió -pero también es cierto que cada vez nos dejan llegar mas lejos, así que creo que hay algo de lo que debemos hablar- ella terminó su frase levantándose y mirando la cara del inglés.

-Vamos a hablar de sexo, ¿no?.

-Así es, ¿te sientes incómodo?.

-No, también creo que debemos hablar de eso.

-Que bien, bueno pues las ultimas veces hemos estado cerca de hacerlo, pero afortunadamente podemos tener ésta conversación antes, gracias a esas interrupciones- Allen escuchaba atento -la verdad es que lo he estado pensando llegué a la conclusión de que...- Allen ahora estaba expectante e incluso detuvo su respiración -quiero...- la cara del inglés parecía suplicar por el final de la frase, pero fue sorprendido por la risa de Lena -deberías ver tu expresión ahora mismo Allen- Allen volvió a respirar y relajó su rostro -ya deberías saber que quiero hacerlo contigo, después de todo te amo Allen- el chico sonrió -además de que eres guapo, sexy y tienes un cuerpazo mi amor- Lena sabía que Allen se avergüenza fácilmente cuando recibe elogios por su físico y logró su objetivo.

Lena se quedó observando a Allen quien después de quitarse la pena por lo anterior tomó su turno para hablar.

-Lo sé Lenalee, he notado que miras con deseo...- bromeó al chico y consiguió una sonrisa de la china -ya en serio, supongo que sabes que yo también quiero hacerlo, pero creo que, aprovechando esta conversación, debemos tener en cuenta algunas cosas- Lena asintió.

-Eso es precisamente lo que quería con ésta conversación, ¿te imaginas lo que te haría mi hermano si se enterará de que lo hicimos?-la chica habló seriamente.

-¿¡Eh!- Allen se puso pálido, Lena le sonrió y le regresó el alma al cuerpo.

-Era broma Allen, pero en serio, si tenemos que prevenir algunas cosas, como un embarazo, o alguna enfermedad.

-Es cierto, aún somos jóvenes para criar a un bebé, además sería irresponsable tener uno en medio de ésta guerra, y también estoy de acuerdo con lo de las enfermedades, me sentiría mal si te pasara algo por mi culpa.

-Bueno, estamos de acuerdo, pero entonces ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer?.

Allen se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su escritorio para buscar dentro de uno de los cajones.

-Pues, yo había pensado en esto- Allen le mostró a Lena una caja de condones.

(Aquí una aclaración importante: no sé que clase de métodos anticonceptivos existían allá por el final del siglo XIX, así que aprovecharé para utilizar los actuales y decirte a ti que lo estás leyendo "se responsable y usalos", fin del comunicado.)

Lenalee los tomó para observarlos.

-Me gusta que hayas sido tan precavido en esto Allen, pero ¿dónde los conseguiste?-Lenalee estaba bastante curiosa con eso.

-Los compré en la ciudad, en la enfermería tienen, pero tal vez se habrían dado cuenta de algo si los pedía allí.

-Bien pensado Allen, además de eso el inventario pasa por el escritorio de mi hermano y es mejor no arriesgarse tampoco en eso...- Lenalee se levantó de la cama para tomar su bolso de encima del escritorio, regresó a sentarse a la cama y buscó algo dentro -mira Allen, yo también tengo algo que había comprado por si acaso- le mostró al chico una caja de condones y una pequeña lata.

-¿Qué es lo de la lata?- extendió la mano para pedir la lata.

-Espermicida en espuma.

Allen revisó la lata y sus instrucciones.

-Sabía que existía, pero nunca lo había visto... entonces según esto, si los usamos juntos serán mas efectivos.

-Así es Allen, creo que eso nos servirá para empezar.

-¿¡Para empezar!- Allen le dio otro sentido a las palabras de Lenalee.

-¡Ah, no!... yo no... no me refería a eso...- Lena respondió tratando de convencer a Allen, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya lo tenía al lado y acercándose mas y mas -¿qué haces All...

Allen no dejó que Lena terminara su frase, usó sus propios labios para tapar los de la chica y ella se dejó silenciar con gusto, entre los besos el chico recostó a Lena mientras el ponía sus piernas a los costados de ella, cuando llegó el momento de romper los besos ambos se miraron a los ojos con la determinación de continuar así que regresaron a los besos... pero hoy no sería ese día ya que alguien tocó la puerta, Lavi, que venía a avisar que Komui estaba buscando a su hermanita por todas partes y Lenalee tuvo que marcharse antes de que su hermano hiciera de las suyas.


	3. Ejecutando

Hola, primero, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerte ésta historia. Segundo, Dgray man y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, no mios. Y tercero, en ésta historia probablemente los personajes tengan algún cambio en su personalidadr porque hace mucho que no veo nada de dgray man.

Ésta historia tiene la clasificación M debido a los dos últimos capítulos, que contienen situaciones explícitas

* * *

Hace ya bastante tiempo desde que Allen y Lenalee no tienen la oportunidad de estar un rato juntos, la ultima vez fue cuando abordaron el tema del sexo y después de eso entre las misiones y las sospechas de Komui si tienen 10 minutos juntos en el día es mucho, pero hoy puede ser su oportunidad de retomar su relación.

Ésta mañana Lenalee fue con el equipo científico a repartir el café como todos los días, lo extraño, no sólo para ella, fue que su hermano estaba trabajando en papeleo, así que cómo su hermano parecía estar desesperado por no avanzar casi nada por la falta de costumbre decidió ayudarlo.

Entre todos los documentos que ella organizó encontró una notificación para una reunión en el comando general a la que debería acudir Komui sin falta, por lo que debería partir esa misma tarde, y ésa podía ser la oportunidad para que la pareja volviera a sus encuentros "secretos".

Komui tenía las sospechas de que Allen podría estar corrompiendo a su pequeña hermanita, y cuando supo de la reunión, se imaginó que eso podía ser usado por Allen para aprovecharse de Lena y eso si que no lo iba a permitir, así que programó al inglés para una misión, una misión que él mismo se había inventado, pero lo que importaba para él era proteger a su hermanita.

Lenalee por otra parte anticipó eso debido a que descubrió que últimamente Allen era enviado a misiones muy sospechosas en las que nunca había inocencia de por medio, también después de cuestionarle eso a Reever descubrió que eso era un procedimiento recurrente de su hermano cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado a ella empezando por Kanda cuando él le enseño la meditación zen, también cuando llegó Lavi por ser tan amigable. Así que inmediatamente después de que Komui pusiera un pie fuera de la orden ella misma cambió el nombre de Allen por el de Kanda , sabía que además cuando Kanda regresara le iba a dar muchos problemas a su hermano, y que ella también tendría que pedirle una enorme disculpa al japonés, pero era algo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

Ahora Lenalee tenía hasta que volviera Komui para estar con Allen, así que empezó su búsqueda del chico del cabello de nieve, primero se dirigió a su habitación, Lena tocó la puerta y al no recibir respuesta entró para descubrir que no estaba ahí.

-¿En dónde podrá estar este niño?- Lena no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, su lugar favorito en la orden debía ser del dominio publico: el comedor, mientras Lena caminaba hacia allá se daba cuenta de que entre mas cerca estaba mas ganas tenía de estar con Allen, así que empezó a correr alegremente en busca de su amado pero al llegar al comedor le pasó lo mismo que antes, él no estaba.

-Parece que algo se vuelve a poner entre nosotros... amor- susurró la china para si misma, luego regresó a la pregunta del inicio -¿si no está en su habitación ni en el comedor está en?...la biblioteca, si podría estar leyendo uno de esos libros que Lavi le recomienda, ¡eso debe ser!- y una vez más inició su camino.

Lenalee se aseguró de pasar por los pasillos que Allen frecuentaba para evitar una persecución en círculos de las que se dan en las comedias, pero no se encontró con Allen, finalmente llegó a la biblioteca en donde por tercera vez no encontró al inglés.

-¡Esto me empieza a molestar!- Ella no pudo evitar alzar su voz, lo que le valió un regaño de parte del encargado de la biblioteca, además su voz atrajo a un chico.

-¡Hola Lenalee!- Lavi llegó cargando un montón de libros -¿no encuentras lo que estás buscando?.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?,¿me estás espiando?, porque si es así te voy a acusar con Bookman- Lena bromeó y le provocó una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-Pues no es así, solo hemos estado por los mismos lugares.

-¿Por los mismos lugares?.

-Si, yo iba pasando por ahí cuando te vi entrando en la habitación de Allen, luego yo iba saliendo del comedor cuando dijiste que algo estaba entre ustedes, luego pase frente a ti en otro pasillo y ahora te encuentro aquí molestándote por no encontrar algo.

-No me di cuenta.

-No te preocupes Lena, se notaba que estabas pensando en otra cosa.

-¿Ah si, por qué?.

-Debe ser que traías los ojos mas brillantes que de costumbre y esa risa tonta por nada, es decir, traes una gran cara de enamorada...- Lenalee se sonrojó después del comentario -¿sabes?, ahora mismo vengo de la sala de entrenamientos, ¡adivina que chico peliblanco estaba allí!.

-Gracias Lavi- Lenalee empezó a alejarse en cuanto le agradeció.

Al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento Lenalee la encontró casi completamente vacía, el único allí era el chico que había estado buscando y el estaba tan concentrado en sus ejercicios que no notó la presencia de la chica, quien continuó observando sin distraerlo porque ella estaba disfrutando viendo a Allen, sobretodo por que él usualmente entrenaba sin camisa y como ella misma le había dicho antes era fanática de su cuerpo, y lo era tanto que incluso sin darse cuenta empezó a fantasear con él.

-Lenalee... ¡Lenalee!... ¿qué estás viendo Lenalee?- Allen ya había terminado su entrenamiento desde hace algunos minutos, se vistió y se percató de la presencia de la china, al saludarla no recibió respuesta y se acercó hasta a un lado de ella, pero ella seguía bien concentrada en sus fantasías y con la mirada fija en el lugar donde antes había estado él.

Mientras trataba de llamar la atención de Lena, Allen apenas se dio cuenta de que estaban solos, y no se dejo opción a si mismo mas que aprovechar la situación, así que se paro frente a la chica y empezó a acercar lentamente su rostro al de ella hasta besarla... y pareció funcionar tan bien que incluso ella lo abrazó, pero Allen se dio cuenta de que Lena seguía en su trance cuando las manos de la china descendieron hasta su trasero y lo apretaron.

-¿Qué haces Lenalee?- sí, Allen estaba sorprendido de que ella hiciera eso... fuera de su habitación.

-Yo...- ésta vez Lenalee reaccionó, miró para todos lados, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sonrió al voltear a ver a Allen y recargó su frente en uno de los hombros del inglés -...creo que estaba fantaseando... que suerte que nadie haya visto eso, ¿verdad?- Lena esperaba que Allen le confirmara que no los habían visto.

-Pues... aún podrían vernos, y no creo que nos crean ninguna excusa si dejas tus manos ahí- bromeó.

-¿Quieres que las quite?- le preguntó pícara mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si no quieres quitarlas por mi está bien, pero me gustaría que dejaras de apretarme.

Lenalee se separó del chico y lo tomó de la mano.

-Hoy mi hermano salió a una reunión y no regresará hasta mañana en la tarde, así que tenemos tiempo para estar juntos, te gustaría que fuéramos a...- Lena fue interrumpida por un sonido que venía del estomago del inglés -...comer.

-Me encantaría, pero, ¿qué era lo que ibas a decir?.

-Ah!, que diéramos un paseo por la ciudad, no habrás pensado otra cosa, ¿verdad?.

Allen si lo había hecho y su cara lo delataba completamente, y en la cara de Lenalee él podía ver que ella lo sabía.

-La verdad lo pensé, ¿debo disculparme?.

-No, no hace falta, ahora vamos al comedor y luego a la ciudad- ambos iniciaron el camino hacia el comedor

-Lena.

-Dime.

-¿Qué estabas fantaseando?- Allen lo imaginaba, pero le pareció divertido para jugar con Lena.

Lena se detuvo y lo miró con la cara roja.

-Ya que te diviertes con eso, tendrás que aguantarte- Lena metió la mano en la bolsa trasera del pantalón de Allen -¡espero que así pienses en lo que hiciste!, ahora si vámonos.


	4. Cumpliendo fantasías

Hola, primero, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerte ésta historia. Segundo, Dgray man y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, no mios. Y tercero, en ésta historia probablemente los personajes tengan algún cambio en su personalidadr porque hace mucho que no veo nada de dgray man.

Ésta historia tiene la clasificación M debido a éste y al siguente capítulo, que contienen situaciones explícitas

* * *

Allen estaba recostado en su cama, acaba de darse un baño y se sentía un poco cansado después de regresar de haber estado en la ciudad con Lena y ahora ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para pensar en dormir, pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo alguien tocó su puerta.

-¡Hola!.

-Hola... pensaba que no ibas a venir.

-Te equivocabas, aún no tengo suficiente de ti Allen.

El chico mostró una sonrisa ante ése comentario.

-Yo tampoco Lenalee.

La joven entró a la habitación y se sentó sobre el escritorio de Allen.

-Estaba en la sección de ciencias y escuché que la reunión de mi hermano se canceló y que va a volver por la mañana, así que creí que tenía que aprovechar el tiempo un poco... y vine.

-Ya veo... entonces aprovechemos- Allen se acercó a la china e inició una serie de besos que la pareja disfrutó mucho.

-Allen, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntaste sobre lo que estaba fantaseando?.

-Claro, como olvidarlo si después me agarraste el trasero.

Lenalee sonrió al recordarlo.

-Cierto, bueno la cosa es que en ése momento estaba fantaseando contigo.

-Eso me alegra... seria un poco cruel de tu parte si tus fantasías no fueran conmigo y me lo dijeras, además seria injusto porque yo si fantaseo contigo- Allen se puso un poco rojo cuando le confesó eso a Lenalee quien también se sonrojó un poco.

-He estado pensando en esto desde que tuvimos esa platica y la verdad es que como ahora tenemos la oportunidad me gustaría hacerlo.

Allen escuchó las palabras de la china mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos, y le respondió después de un beso suave.

-A mi también... creo que desde esa platica aumentaron mis fantasías contigo.

-¿De verdad?.

-Eso creo.

-También las mías- Lenalee abrazó al inglés por la cintura para atraerlo y ésta vez fue ella quien comenzó con los besos.

Los besos rápidamente generaron caricias de parte de ambos en las que Lenalee creía tener la ventaja ya que Allen estaba de pie mientras ella estaba sentada, pero Allen aprovechó eso para dirigir sus caricias a una de las partes del cuerpo de la chica que mas le gustaba, las piernas, en donde tal vez por cosa de la inocencia Lena era muy sensible y eso hizo que ella decidiera levantarse pero sin detener nunca los besos.

Entre los besos los jóvenes llegaron a la cama, donde Lenalee se acostó, mientras que Allen estaba sobre ella con las piernas y los brazos recargados en la cama a los costados de ella mientras las manos de Lena acariciaban la espalda de él. Se detuvieron un momento para mirarse a los ojos y luego con una sonrisa se aseguraron de que ambos estaban de acuerdo en continuar. Allen volvió a buscar los labios de la chica pero después sus besos buscaron mas piel de Lena repartiéndolos entre las mejillas, orejas y mentón de Lena, después descendiendo hacía el cuello donde el chico comenzó a alternar entre besos, pequeñas chupadas y lamidas que provocaban muchas sensaciones placenteras en la chica y la hacían dejar ir leves gemidos.

Allen comenzó a desabrochar el uniforme de Lenalee mientras seguía atendiendo su cuello, pasando su brazo por la espalda levantó el torso de la chica para apartar esa prenda que tanto le estorbaba en éste momento, después continuó con sus caricias sobre la piel recién descubierta avanzando desde sus hombros en dirección al pecho, saltándose esa parte para seguir bajando hasta llegar al ombligo, donde

comenzó una serié de leves mordiscos por todo el abdomen de la china, cada caricia de Allen generaba mas y mas excitación en Lenalee que trataba de soportarlo agarrándose fuerte a las sábanas.

EL inglés detuvo su ataque a esa parte de la chica para regresar a la parte que había dejado antes y comenzó besando la parte superior de uno de los pechos de Lena, para luego besarlo por encima del sostén mientras acariciaba el otro con una mano, mientras la chica se movía provocada por las sensaciones y Allen lo notaba, así que se detuvo un momento y puso uno de sus dedos sobre uno de los tirantes del sostén.

-¿Puedo quitarte esto?- preguntó mirando a los ojos a Lena que solo pudo responder asintiendo, luego se abrazó a Allen mientras el desabrochaba y retiraba esa prenda, luego volvió a recostarse.

Allen respiró profundo ante la visión que tenía del cuerpo de Lenalee, y se acerco una vez mas a sus pechos repitiendo su camino de besos sobre ellos, mientras ella disfrutaba de las caricias le dejaba saber a Allen que era bastante sensible, sobretodo cuando el chico pasó sus lengua sobre sus pezones, en ése momento Lena no pudo evitar arquear su espalda y aún mas cuando solo se dedicó a chuparlos suavemente.

-Es.. espera Allen!- Lena detuvo al chico apartándolo con las manos.

-¡Eh!... ¿hice algo malo?- Allen preguntó preocupado.

-¡No!, al contrario...- Lena tomó tiempo para jalar aire -... lo hacías tan bien que iba a perder al control- terminó la frase evitando la mirada del chico por vergüenza, pero luego regresó su vista a su cara -¡Ahora es mi turno, levanta las manos Allen!- él lo hizo, mientras ella agarró la parte mas baja de la camiseta de Allen y la levantó para quitarla, luego recargó su cuerpo en el de él para ahora quedar ella arriba.

Lenalee comenzó besándole los labios a Allen, mientras sus manos paseaban por todo el torso desnudo del inglés, y él acariciaba su espalda solo con las yemas de los dedos, luego ella recorrió su cuello con besos y mordiscos, como él había hecho, pero ella no se detuvo para nada hasta alcanzar el pecho del chico donde se dirigió directo a los pezones para pasar su lengua, besar, chupar e incluso morder tiernamente, mientras Allen aumentaba el ritmo de su respiración debido a lo excitante que le resultaba que su pareja le estuviera haciendo eso, aunque no duró mucho ya que ella continuó su camino por su abdomen llegando hasta la orilla de los pantalones de Allen para desabotonarlos.

-Levánta el trasero un momento Allen- Lena ordenó divertida y con una mirada sexy, él obedeció y ella jaló la prenda, pero lo hizo junto con la ropa interior.

Lo que había estado haciendo Lenalee tenía a Allen muy excitado, eso estaba bastante claro para ella ya que su cuerpo lo demostraba, ella le dio una sonrisa después de un beso, luego volvió a descender hasta el abdomen del muchacho besándolo mientras acariciaba sus piernas.

-Preparate Allen- justo después de decirlo la chica tomó el miembro del chico con las manos y comenzó a acariciarlo, es decir lo estaba masturbando y Allen casi llega al clímax por lo sorpresivo que fue, pero logro contenerse para disfrutarlo, mientras a Lenalee le parecía muy agradable saber que estaba complaciendo a su pareja y se animó a ir un poco mas allá atreviéndose a acercarse para empezar a besar la virilidad de Allen sin detener las caricias, lamiéndolo y finalmente llevándoselo a la boca mientras el inglés gemía, apretaba los ojos y trataba de agarrarse de cualquier lugar para "soportar" el placer que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Ah!.. ¡Lena!... ¡voy a... voy a terminar!- Allen apenas había podido pronunciar esa frase, pero Lenalee continuó, notando como los músculos de Allen se tensaban dándole paso al orgasmo del chico, provocando que se le erizara la piel al albino y después la relajación completa de todo el cuerpo que marcaba el final del mismo.

Lenalee lo estuvo observando los segundos después de eso y hasta que Allen abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta y se sonrojó ante la mirada de la china, después ella se dirigió hacía el escritorio y sacó algunas cosas de uno de los cajones, cuando regreso se sentó junto a él.

-¿Continuamos Allen?.

-Está bien.

-Entonces toma- Lenalee extendió la mano para darle un condón.

-Gracias, pero también déjame agradecerte por lo de hace un momento- Allen volvió a empezar con el juego besando los labios de Lena y trató de recostarla otra vez.

-Espera, primero ayudame con esto- la chica le señaló su falda y Allen la desabrochó para retirarla, después con la ayuda de la chica y mucha delicadeza también le quitó la ropa interior, luego volvieron a los besos y caricias, y después de algunos muy apasionados ambos estuvieron listos para dar el siguiente paso.

Los jóvenes se apartaron un momento para preparar los métodos para prevenirse que tenían.

-¿Estás lista Lena?.

-Lo estoy, y creo que voy a continuar con mi turno- la chica se encargó de recostar a Allen, y en cuanto lo hizo le dio el beso mas profundo y apasionado que le hubiera dado hasta ese momento, un beso largo que disfrutaron ambos hasta quedarse sin aire y solo por eso lo terminaron -voy a empezar Allen- Lenalee tomó la virilidad del chico y se alistó para sentarse sobre él, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura. Lena lo hizo lenta pero constantemente hasta que tuvo a Allen completamente dentro de ella.

Durante ese momento ambos experimentaron sensaciones sin comparación con alguna que hubieran tenido antes, unieron sus manos y entrelazaron sus dedos, y volvieron a empezar con los besos al tiempo que Lenalee iniciaba un suave vaivén con sus caderas que provocó el aumento de las sensaciones placenteras de los dos, Allen también comenzó a moverse acompañando primero el movimiento de la chica, después ansiaron mas y aumentaban paulatinamente la velocidad.

Ninguno de los dos se preocupaba de nada que no fuera disfrutar este momento en el que provocaban y compartían el placer del otro, de pronto Lenalee dejó los besos para erguirse sobre el vientre de Allen y aumentar la fuerza del movimiento, con ello ambos sentían que a cada momento estaban mas cerca del clímax, Lenalee gustaba de ver a Allen disfrutar debajo de ella, de la forma en que cambiaba su expresión según ella aumentaba el movimiento y de los gemidos y gruñidos que él producía, y esa excitación combinada con el placer físico la estaban llevando al orgasmo, por su parte a Allen le era bastante difícil siquiera pensar en algo, el placer y la chica que se lo estaba otorgando eran lo mas importante ahora, el veía a Lenalee moverse sobre él y eso lo tenía casi hipnotizado, pero alcanzó a recordar que en los juegos previos ella le enseñó que sus pechos eran bastante sensibles así que como pudo empezó a acariciarlos, eso fue un gran estimulante para la china que aumentó el ritmo de su movimiento en señal del próximo final y generó lo mismo en el chico, y ya no pasó mucho tiempo para que Lenalee llegara al clímax, un orgasmo intenso que le provocó algunos placenteros espasmos en el vientre que le erizaron la piel de todo el cuerpo y con ellos consiguió hacer que Allen experimentara intensamente el suyo... después Lenalee cayó rendida sobre el torso del Allen que la abrazó tiernamente y en esa posición se tomaron su tiempo hasta recuperarse.

Después de unos minutos quedaron acostados uno al lado del otro mirándose de frente.

-Estuvo bien ¿no?- dijo la china con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Bien? no, estuvo increíble- Allen aún estaba recuperando el aire, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo para eso ya que Lenalee lo besó.

-Había pensado que pasaría la noche aquí, pero como mi hermano volverá temprano voy a tener que irme ahora...- La chica se levantó de la cama para buscar sus prendas y vestirse mientras Allen se quedó pensando en lo que dijo y observándola.

-Debo confesarte algo un poco vergonzoso- Lena juntó toda su ropa y la puso sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Allen le dio toda su atención ya que la chica se acercó a él rápidamente.

-Es que... la forma en la que acabamos de hacerlo era una fantasía que tenía desde hace mucho.

-¿En serio?.

-Si, creo que me gustó saber que pude "dominar" al Allen que le da tantos problemas al conde milenario- cuando terminó de explicarlo regresó al escritorio por su ropa.

Para Allen ver a Lenalee de espalda casi desnuda solo con sus medias del uniforme era bastante excitante y cuando a esa sensación se le sumó la de saber que aún sin saberlo antes cumplió una de las fantasías de su amada no pudo evitar el levantarse, llegar sigilosamente hasta detrás de ella para abrazarla y besarle el cuello para empezar una vez más con las caricias.

-¿Qué haces Allen?.

-Creo que es bastante claro, estoy tratando de convencerte de quedarte un rato mas- el inglés la soltó un momento, pero solo para buscar otra vez los preservativos, después regresó detrás de ella y así la llevo a la cama otra vez.

Ésta vez Allen recostó a Lenalee bocabajo para recorrer toda su espalda con besos, cosa que a ella le pareció muy agradable ya que con cada caricia dejaba escapar leves gemidos que motivaban al chico a continuar hasta el final.

-Espera... deja que me de la vuelta- Lenalee pareció suplicar, pero no le sirvió de nada.

-Lo siento preciosa, pero es el turno de mi fantasía- Allen tomó a la chica de la cadera e hizo que la levantara un poco y después de que él mismo pusiera la protección para ambos se acomodó detrás de le china e inició la penetración con delicadeza hasta entrar completamente, mientras se acostumbraban de nuevo a la sensación el inglés se mantuvo besando y acariciando los hombros, cuello y orejas de Lena.

-Puedes continuar Allen...- eso fue la señal que el chico esperaba para comenzar con el movimiento, inició despacio tratando de disfrutar completamente el acto, sin embargo la pasión fue mucha y gradualmente aumentó la intensidad.

Allen no solo se concentraba en su placer, deseaba que Lena también disfrutara, por eso mientras se movía detrás de ella sus manos se encargaban de acariciar el cuerpo de la chica tomándola desde la cintura, llevándolas por toda la espalda hasta los hombros, alcanzando los senos de Lena desde atrás, bajando por su vientre hasta tocar su punto mas sensible amablemente, y ella se dejaba hacer todo eso por lo placentero que le resultaba y que ya la llevó otra vez al clímax arrancándole gemidos que trató de ahogar en una almohada, y sus contracciones musculares ayudaban a Allen a conseguir el suyo abrazándose de ella mientras recargaba su cuerpo sobre el de Lenalee... después se recostó al lado de ella para descansar.

Los chicos no se dijeron nada, sólo se sonreían entre miradas cómplices que los llevaron a una nueva sesión de besos dónde Allen se colocó sobre Lenalee.

-Aún te debo algo, ¿no?- dijo él entre los besos.

-¿Ah si?,¿qué me debes?- ella contestó también entre los besos.

-Ya verás linda- Allen dejó los labios de la china, y comenzó a descender besando rápidamente su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad provocándole una corriente muy agradable que la hizo retorcerse sobre la cama.

Allen se estaba divirtiendo bastante descubriendo las zonas mas sensitivas de la chica de acuerdo a las reacciones que ella tenía por el contacto, él acariciaba, besaba, lamía y chupaba tratando de no bajar la intensidad para complacer a Lenalee, mientras ella, igual que él, se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a las sábanas, y después de unos minutos de ése juego cuando la chica estaba al borde del éxtasis Allen se detuvo para tomar las manos de su pareja.

-¡Por favor no te detengas Allen!- Lena le suplicó mirándolo a la cara y él le sonrió.

-Guiame...- Allen puso las manos de la chica sobre su cabeza antes de continuar.

Lenalee guió a Allen moviendo su cabeza además de la orden "ahí", que utilizó bastante, pero el apogeo le llegó cuando él utilizó su lengua para explorar el interior de ella, alcanzándolo por tercera vez en la noche, y ya que lo estaba disfrutando bastante no soltó a Allen y le pidió continuar hasta que la hizo venirse una vez más de la forma mas placentera hasta el momento.

Después de lo que había pasado la relajación era bastante, por lo que solo unos minutos después ambos cedieron ante el sueño abrazados.

A la mañana siguiente Lenalee abrió los ojos, dio un largo bostezo y estiró los músculos de todo su cuerpo antes de darse cuenta de lo iluminada que estaba la habitación, señal de que había amanecido y de inmediato reaccionó sentándose rápidamente en la cama ante el miedo de ser descubierta por su hermano en la cama de la habitación de Allen, pero al observar el entorno notó que estaba en su propio cuarto.

-¡¿Entonces fue un sueño?... - ella suspiró con resignación y se llevo una mano al rostro -...¡pero si me pareció tan real!- decidió volver a acostarse y cuando su cabeza presiono la almohada escuchó un crujido de papel, así que revisó bajo ella y encontró una nota.

-Lenalee, ésta mañana cuando desperté escuche a través de la puerta que Komui había regresado y como no reaccionabas cuando traté de despertarte te puse tu ropa y te llevé a tu habitación, pero no te preocupes estoy seguro de que nadie se dio cuenta, así que descansa tranquila amor.

Cuando terminó de leer la nota ella tenía una expresión bastante alegre, así que se tomó unos minutos acostada para recordar lo vivido la noche anterior antes de levantarse a hacer sus tareas de "asistente" de Komui.

Por la noche Lenalee volvió a la habitación de Allen y entre su charla llegaron a éste momento:

-Allen tengo una duda un poco extraña.

-¿De qué se trata?.

-¿Haz oído eso de "hacer el amor" o "tener sexo"?.

-Sí, lo he oído, creo que sé a donde quieres llegar.

-Es que eso de hacer el amor suena bastante tierno e intimo, por otro lado tener sexo suena bastante frívolo y vacío.

-¿Me vas a preguntar qué fue lo que hicimos?.

-Si, porque yo no llegué a una conclusión.

Allen se quedó pensativo un momento, y luego contestó con una sonrisa.

-Tuvimos sexo con amor... con mucho amor.

Lenalee comenzó a reírse.

-Puede ser, pero hasta llegar a una resolución tendremos que volver a hacerlo, ¿no te parece Allen?.

Como nota final queda decir que cuando Kanda regresó de su "misión" él efectivamente reclamó y amenazó a Komui que no sabía el motivo de nada.

* * *

Me gustó mucho como me quedó este capítulo, ¿por qué será?, el que sigue ya nada mas es extra que escribí ya que estaba encarrerado.


	5. Extra: ¿con Allen es un trío?

Hola, primero, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerte ésta historia. Segundo, Dgray man y sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, no mios. Y tercero, en ésta historia probablemente los personajes tengan algún cambio en su personalidadr porque hace mucho que no veo nada de dgray man.

Ésta historia tiene la clasificación M debido a éste y al anterior capítulo, que contienen situaciones explícitas, pero ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de eso.

* * *

Habían pasado ya muchos meses desde que Lenalee y Allen llevaban su relación, tantos que ya todos en la orden lo sabían, hasta los de las otras secciones, tanto que entre todos los que lo sabían se preguntaban acerca de un par de individuos: Bak Chan y Komui Lee.

La duda básicamente era: de verdad no lo saben o están escapando de la realidad.

De hecho la pareja estaba segura que una ocasión que se descuidaron habían sido vistos por esos dos en pleno beso en la biblioteca, pero la verdad es que ellos no son importantes para el transcurso de ésta historia.

Ésta parte de la historia comienza justo después de que Allen y Lenalee terminaran de disfrutar de una sesión de "amor físico" muy intenso y estaban acostados en la cama de Lenalee descansando.

De pronto Allen giró para quedar sobre Lena que estaba con los ojos cerrados y mordió suavemente su cuello.

-¿Tan pronto estás listo otra vez?- preguntó ella, pero él no respondió, luego la mordió mas -¡no tan fuerte!- el chico obedeció.

Allen se sentó sobre el vientre de Lenalee y comenzó a acariciar su rostro hasta llegar al cuello, luego se acercó a besar a la china y aumentó la presión sobre su cuello, tan fuerte que le empezaba a dificultar la respiración a la chica, entonces ella abrió los ojos para descubrir que Allen no estaba allí.

-Hola preciosa, ¿por qué esa mirada tan fea?- el que estaba sobre Lenalee era el otro en el cuerpo de Allen,

El Noé puso una mano sobre la boca de Lena previniendo que gritara, mientras ella se tranquilizó.

-Parece que se estaban divirtiendo, es una lástima que él se marchara- Neah provocaba a la china buscando su desesperación, lo que recibió a cambio fue un beso en la palma de la mano que cubría la boca de ella y eso no lo esperaba -¿qué haces mujer?- Lena siguió besando e incluso lamió la mano del noé mientras lo miraba con seguridad y cariño.

El chico quitó su mano.

-¿Y Allen?- rápidamente preguntó ella.

-No te preocupes por él, estaba tan cansado que me dejó su lugar.

-¿Cansado eh?.

-Así es, pero si te portas bien conmigo tal vez te permita verlo un día...- el chico trató de burlarse de ella.

-Entonces me portaré muy bien- Lenalee le sonrió y lo jaló hacia ella para darle un beso que el chico aceptó y respondió.

-Eso es jovencita, eres lista- Neah trató de seguir con los besos mientras Lena lo abrazó y repentinamente le dio la vuelta para quedar ella sobre él, eso sobresaltó al chico que trató de quitarla, pero ella le dio confianza con un beso.

-Espero que de verdad me dejes ver a Allen, ¿puedo confiar en ti de verdad?- Lenalee le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

-Claro que si, ahora continúa- él la tomó por la cintura mientras la besaba, pero Lena tomó sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos, luego extendió las manos de ambos a los costados, y se separó para mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

-Tu no eres tan listo- ella se levanto y sonrió, eso molestó al Noé que trató de levantarse pero no pudo y eso hizo reír un poco mas a Lena -¡te tengo!.

Hace algunos días Allen había tenido su cumpleaños, tuvo una fiesta en el comedor y una fiesta personal en el cuarto de Lena donde ella le dio la sorpresa de dejarse amarrar a la cama, para eso Allen utilizó trozos de tela que estaba en el departamento científico, tal vez la tela de los uniformes que era increíblemente resistente.

Ahora Lenalee se había aprovechado de la confianza que tenía el catorceavo y lo ató a la cama cuando extendió los brazos.

-¡Jamás volverás a ver a ése chico!- amenazó Neah.

-¡Espera un momento!... ¿de verdad crees que te creía?- se burló Lena mientras le ataba los pies, después se sentó junto a él -dijiste que Allen estaba cansado y por eso estás tu aquí, así que como no puedo arriesgarme a que sepan que estuviste aquí, creo que voy a regresar a Allen de la misma forma.

-¡Que tonterías dices niña, tu nunca podrás conmigo!.

-¿No?, conozco bien todo el cuerpo de Allen, y mientras me besabas noté que lo haces de la misma forma que él, entonces debes reaccionar como él lo hace, pero veamos- ella empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de Allen como normalmente hacía y el cuerpo de Neah demostraba que su teoría era cierta.

-¡Detente!- el Noé quiso tratar de evitar algo, pero Lenalee tomó otro de esos trozos de tela y también le cubrió la boca.

-No te preocupes te va a gustar, además si te portas bien conmigo tal vez te permita volver un día- Lenalee se colocó sobre el catorceavo y de la misma forma que la primera vez que estuvo con Allen se encargó de llevarlo hasta el clímax, con la diferencia de que cuando notó que él lo estaba experimentando no se detuvo sino hasta que lo hizo llegar al limite.

Una vez terminado Lenalee se recostó sobre el pecho del chico y lo miró con ternura.

-¿No estuvo mal verdad?..- Neah aún tenía tapada la boca y no pudo responder -...pero Allen tiene mas resistencia- y eso fue lo último que escuchó el Noé antes de quedarse dormido, cuando Lena se aseguró de que lo estaba le destapó la boca.

Después de unos minutos el chico abrió los ojos.

-Hola Lena- saludó Allen de regreso.

-Hola, ¿descansaste?.

-Un poco- él trató de moverse -¿por qué estoy amarrado?.

-¡Ah!...porque...- Lena no pudo terminar por un sonido proveniente del estomago de Allen.

-Tengo mucha hambre- dijo un poco avergonzado.

-Espera un poco, te traeré algo- Lenalee se vistió rápido y salió de la habitación, mientras Allen se quedó pensando.

-¿Por qué no me desamarró?, ¿por qué estaré amarrado?, ¿qué haré si llega Komui? ¡quiero ir al baño!- pero todo tendría que esperar el regreso de Lenalee.

* * *

Así llegamos al final de ésta historia, y sí, sé que soy pervertido, lo sabía desde los 16 años o sea hace 9 años, pero aprendí a vivir con eso.


End file.
